Dance of the Cherry Blossom
by xavier12336
Summary: NanoFate The sequel of Bloom of the Cherry Blossom. This is the second arc of the story which Nanoha and Fate pasts will be revealed. Also, Vivio is going to make her first appearance in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my second arc, Dance of the Cherry Blossom. Some new characters will make their appearance in this arc such as Subaru, Teana, Vivio, Amy, Arisa and Suzuka. For this arc, it will be focusing on Fate and Nanoha past which will have an important impact on their relationship but that will be in the later chapters. The first few chapters will be just on the new characters integrating into the story but Nanoha and Fate will still be the main focal point of the story. For those readers that have been following my previous story, this story is for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in MGL Nanoha except my character, Takeru and all the places I mentioned in this chapter.**

**PS: I take some of the names of the shops and the shopping centres from Singapore so you all may not hear of it. **

**Reply to BpHaru: Yeah, I agree that some parts of the story are a bit rush and I apologise for that. I will be writing more of dates between Nanoha and Fate in the first few chapters so as to strengthen their bonds with each other as their love for each other will be tested to the fullest in the later chapters. As for the beta-testers, why don't you be mine? XD**

**Reply to Syaroan Li Clow: Yup, their future is still shrouded with mystery and all I can say is that the dream is _very very _vital to the story. Continue to read on :) .**

**Reply to EanIL: Haha, Nanoha is sharp only on rare occasions but most of the time, she is dense as Yuuno can testify though that is her charm I guess? Continue to review xD. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Fate POV**

"Fate, wake up. You are going to be late for school. Come on, wake up you this lazy bone." I gave a low growl and pulled the blanket over me, hoping to block out the voice.

"Alright, since you won't wake up I shall do this. Here goes nothing." Suddenly I felt two hands grabbed my assets and squeezed them very hard.

My eyes flew open immediately and I sprang up with my face blushing madly with my hands protecting my chest. I narrowed my eyes at Nanoha who was knocked over by me and was lying on the floor rubbing her head. |

"NA-NO-HA!!! Give me a very good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Nanoha winked at me and said with a teasing look and her hands squeezing something in the air.

" Aww, Fate is bigger than me just like Hayate. Why god is unfair to such a cute girl like me. It is so not fair! Fate, I want you to exchange with me." Nanoha pouted,which I found it intensely cute, but I continued to look at her warily.

"You have not answer my question, Nanoha. Why do you do that? Can't you just shake me or even kick me?" She tilted her head to one side and started to twirl her fingers with her long hair. The blue orbs in her eyes snared me such that all my attention was given to her.

"That's because you don't want to wake up so it's not my fault. Beside, my method is _**effective**_ anyway so you shouldn't complain." Nanoha gave me a peace sign but I'm not buying that. I glared at her then I realised that she was only wearing a translucent night-dress and that her lingeries were revealed indiscreetly.

I shifted away my gaze quickly with my face burning with embarrassment but a lot of images of Nanoha in seductive poses started to form in my mind. Then Nanoha suddenly leaned near me and this time, I could not avoid looking at her nearly bare body which instantly caused blood rushing into my brain.

" What's wrong Fate? Hey, why do you suddenly faint and your nose... Kyahhh, your nose is bleeding. Fate...." _Oh god, why must she wears that type of dress? She is just so seductive........_

" Urgh, what time is it? Nanoha?" I woke up groggily and when I lifted my head, a loud " THUD" sound was heard as Nanoha and my heads collided.

" Oww, my head hurts... Oh Fate, you are awake already. I'm so worried about you when you suddenly faint and have a nosebleed. Man, you really messed up my bed. Those blood stains are very hard to clear." She gave me a frown but her eyes told me that she was joking. I smiled at her and kissed her, eliciting a blush as she kissed me back.

We stayed in this position for a few minutes before I broke the kiss and changed into a sitting position. Then I noticed that she had changed her clothes and tied her hair into two pigtails._ At least her clothes are decent now compared to her...nightdress. Hmm, she sure looks good in her white sleeveless shirt with a … MY SKIRT? _

Nanoha must had noticed my stare on her skirt as she blushed and said shyly, " Sorry Fate but this skirt looks so cute that I have to try it on. Do I look good in it?" She stood up and in a ballet-dance style, she twirled around in front of me then she looked at me while waiting for my answer.

_She looks so beautiful... I am so lucky to have her as my girlfriend. Sometime I wonder whether I deserve her or not... No, I should not think like that. Fate Testarossa Harlown, you should be more confident of yourself and furthermore, it is just yesterday that we become a couple. Yes, I can do it and speaking of Nanoha, she seems to look good in anything. I wonder why until now, no boy has ask her out. _

" You look as beautiful as ever, Nanoha. I have never seen anybody that is as cute and beautiful as you or maybe you are wearing my skirt so you look so beautiful." I teased her which she stuck her tongue out at me and retorted, " Nonsense. I am a natural beauty, everyone says so. So there! Beside, you should be veeery luuucky to have me as your girlfriend, uh huh."

Both of us stared at each other for a long time before dissolving into giggles.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT OUR SCHOOL?" I shouted when I looked at the clock and Nanoha gave me a mischievous smile which meant that she had already deal with the problem beforehand.

"Don't worry Fate. I've ask Yuuno to tell our teachers that we are sick and to excuse us from school though he seems quite unhappy about it. Anyway, let's go out for our first date to celebrate us being a couple." Nanoha said happily as though skipping school was a trivial matter to her but I had a problem with that.

"Nanoha, if my mum finds out that I play truancy I will be dead within seconds when I step into the house...." My words trailed off as I imagined all the tortures that awaited me when I reached home. _If I'm lucky, she will not find out about this incident but there is still Chrono.... Sorry Chrono but for me, I have to do this..._

" Fate, you look kind of scary. What's on your mind?" I grinned at Nanoha expression which she squinted her eyes, gave a small frown and her ears twitched.

"Nothing, let's go and prepare for our first date." Nanoha giggled and nodded her head happily then we stared at each other.

"Um Nanoha, will you mind leaving the room so that I can change my clothes. It is awkward to have you here..."

"But I don't mind at all. Anyway, we are a couple so why are you so shy about it? Besides both of us are girls so there's nothing much to see or don't tell me you are a boy?" She then gave a shocked look and started to edge nearer to the door.

"Just leave the room, Nanoha. Or else...." I threatened her with a glare but she suddenly launched into me and hugged me tightly.

"Or else what? You are so cute sometime that I just have to hug and cuddle you. Mmn, you are more suited for hugging than Vita."

"Nanoha... Wait a minute, you always hug Vita?" I asked her coldly and at the same time, a strange feeling was surging through my body which made me felt so …. so angry at her.

" Uh huh, she is nice to hug. Alright, I shall give you some privacy to protect your dignity. I shall go out now." When Nanoha released herself from me and was about to leave, I quickly gave her a peck on her mouth then I pushed a dazed Nanoha out of her room.

_Somehow, I have a liking for kissing her but her lips are very soft....._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**1 hour later**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So where should we go now?Causeway point or shall we take a bite. I know some good restaurants here that provide a lot of yummy food." Nanoha bounced in front of me as she ticked off the names of those restaurants.

I shrugged my shoulder and gave a causal smile. " I leave it up to you as long as I'm with you. That's the most important thing." Nanoha frowned at my answer.

"Fate, this is our first date and I want to make it special for both of us. Don't be so indecisive ok? Beside, you are the one treating me so you better choose a good restaurant." I gave an incredulous look at Nanoha who in turn, gave me an innocent look which had no effect on me.

"Why should I be the one treating? Give me a good reason." I put my hands on my hip and asked her.

" Because you have a better figure than me and that's not fair so you should treat me. No objection accepted. Decision is FINAL!" She shouted loudly which caused a lot of people on the street to stare at us.

"Ok, you win not because of your argument regarding our figures but because if I continue to say no, I will die of embarrassment." I tried to avoid showing my reddened face as I said softly to Nanoha who looked satisfied and then, she looked at a restaurant. " Hey, let's eat there."

I looked at the restaurant she was pointing at and I almost laughed and cry at the same time. _She actually choose that place for our first date? _

"Nanoha, can I ask you a question?" " Yeah, what is it?"

"I remember you say that you want this date to be special? Why must of all the restaurants in this world, you must choose this one." I gestured wildly around me, hoping to get my message across her.

"Hey, McDonald is nice ok? Beside, it has been a long time before I've eaten fast food so it is special to me, nyahaha. Anyway Fate, say "ahh"" Nanoha grabbed a French fry and tried to feed me.

_Nanoha has a strange notion on special but as long as she is happy, that's fine by me. Come to think of it, it has been a long time that I've eaten fast food so that means that this meal is special to me too according to Nanoha. _

I opened my mouth obediently and allowed her to feed me without any protest so that I could continue to see the happy look on her face which was priceless to me. Some people gave us strange looks but I ignored them and I guessed that Nanoha did not even notice them since her eyes had been on me all the while.

"Fate, you has something on your face." When I was about to use my hand to rub it off, she suddenly leaned towards me and kissed that spot. I was stunned for a while and I felt that my face felt very hot all of a sudden.

"Mmm, taste like chilli sauce. Wow, Fate tastes yummy. Hey Fate, next time will you allow me to eat you? It won't hurt at all." I let out a gasp and my face started to burn as I took in her seemingly innocent question.

_Oh god, does Nanoha knows what she is saying? Mum, Chrono, your dear daughter is going to be taken away by her girlfriend. Please forgive me...._

"Fate...? Oh my god, Fate has fainted with a nosebleed again today but I have done nothing.."

"Urgh, where am I? Nanoha...?" I opened my eyes blearily and Nanoha's concerned face loomed in my vision.

"She seems alright. Man, there goes our first date. Ends in a fast food restaurant, what a joke." Nanoha gave a sigh and I touched her face gently. " I'm sorry Nanoha. I'm really really sorry about today's date. I will make it up for you tomorrow ok?"

"Um sis? I don't think dating with Nanoha is on top of your priority list as you see... Mum is blowing her top right now. You are considered very lucky if you can live till tomorrow." A boy with black hair replaced Nanoha in my vision and gave a grimace to me.

" Chrono? Wait a minute, why is Yuuno, Chrono, Hayate and Vita here? Don't tell me...."  
Yuuno, Hayate and Vita laughed when I gave a groan and slapped my forehead in frustration which I winced in pain.. When I looked at Chrono and Nanoha, they nodded my head which my head then dropped lifelessly onto Nanoha's lap.

_I just screwed up today's date with Nanoha and worse of all, this is our first date. So much for being special.I hope that Nanoha is not angry at me...  
_

Looking at my downcast face, Nanoha held my hand and rubbed it against her face which somehow cheered me up. " Don't worry Fate. You've not mess up today date. In fact, you cause this date to be memorable to me so I suppose today date is not a failure. Thank you Fate."

I could not help but gave a smile when I heard those words from her as I knew that they were from the bottom of her heart. I then sighed and glared at the Chrono and the others who were giving mock love-sick faces to us.

"Ok then, I suppose we should head for home now. By the way Chrono, I want you to forget what you seen today and to pretend today is just a typical school day which I _**attend school as usual. **_Do you get it, my dear little brother?" I put my arm around him and whispered into his ear softly which his face became very pale of a sudden though I could swear it was not my fault.

"Alright, we are going to be sepearate here. Goodbye, everyone." A chorus of goodbyes followed Yuuno's words and Nanoha then gave me a look of longing. " Aww, I don't want you to leave my side. Take good care of yourself ok, Fate? I love you."

"Uh huh. I love you too Nanoha. Sorry about today's date. I promise that I will make up for you by at least ten fold tomorrow if I can still live." I then gave a kiss on her forehead and ran after Chrono who had actually left me behind.

"Fate, may I remind you that tomorrow is a school day? Don't tell me you are going to skip school again?" Chrono raised his eyebrow when he asked me which I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and gave a loud groan. " Why am I doing this... Anyway, congratulation. Nanoha and you are officially a couple now thanks to mum and me. How will you repay me?"

" I will repay you by doing this!" I hugged him tightly and shouted loudly, " I LOVE NANOHA!"

He then muttered, " Wow, luckily I recorded it in my handphone. Thanks for your declaration of love for Nanoha, big sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Takeru will make another appearance in this story though I know all of you hate him. There will be more of Nanoha and Fate dates in the later chapters as I realise that writing their dates is very fun :) . Please continue to R and R and cheers to my new beta reader Kin756894. Oh and sorry for the delay cause of my exams. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGL Nanoha characters except my OC. **

**Reply to BpHaru: Haha, rest assured there will be more of their dates in this arc. Thanks for your advice, I will take heed of it xD. Man, sad that you can't be my beta reader T.T As for whether Nanoha or Fate will die, they won't die definitely but then, another character will "die" though. I think that you can more or less guess who will "die" already but that is in the 3rd arc. Notice the " "**

**Reply to EanIL: Thanks for your review xD Sorry that I never answer ur query. As for who will suffer more, it depends on your opinion actually as you can see in the later chapters. **

**Reply to Syaroan Li Clow: Sorry for putting more doubts in your mind. :P Please air your doubts in your reviews and I will try to answer them without revealing much about the story or you can pm me. xD**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Fate POV**

_Why... Why must I have the same dream again. Again and again, I see the same place, feel the same wind and smell the same fragrance from the flowers. I walk across the plain field, hoping to see somebody for explanation but there is nothing here... _

_Then, I see the same girl walking towards me. With her unique eyes that hold my gaze with no intention of letting it go, she grabs my hand and pull me such that my face is on the same level as hers. When I ask her for her identity again, she gives me a sad smile and shakes her head with her finger on her lips. _

" _You will know soon enough and I am looking forward to our meeting. But until then, I will always be here to protect and to care for Nanoha and your flowers until that point of time when you will make the decision." _

" _Then at least tells me this: What will be the consequences of my decision. Will Nanoha... suffer because of my decision?"  
_

_She hesitates for a moment before nodding her head and I step back involuntarily which startle her. She then gives a sigh and whispers into my ear, " Don't worry. That's why I'm here to help you and Nanoha. Don't give up Fate, don't ever give up fighting against both of your fates." _

" _Who are you? How do you know such things? Do I know you..?" She blinks as a streak of pain crosses her face and some rebellious tears fall from her eyes. _

"_You will meet me in the future, that's for sure. As for your questions, I can't answer them but trust me, the answers will reveal themselves in the future, Fate..... mama."_

"Fate, it is time to wake up. Man, remind me not to wake you up in the morning next time." A familiar voice rang out which again woke me from my dream.

I woke up blearily and suddenly saw Nanoha standing in front of me with her usual smile. I yawned loudly while wondering why was she standing in my room, then I leaned forward to grab her waist quickly and kissed her lips.

"Mmpf...?" _Hmm, her lips feel so... Wait a minute, this does not feel like Nanoha lips. It feels more like a guy's lips. HUH!? A GUY'S LIPS? DON'T TELL ME.._

My eyes flew open and I noticed Chrono's face in front of me with a suffocated look and his eyes dilated. I quickly broke off the kiss and pushed him away from with a loud. " KYAAAH!" Chrono gave a groan and slumped onto the ground while I quickly looked at the door, hoping that mum would not see this scene.

A woman with long green hairs tied into braids stared at Chrono and I with her trembling hands covering her mouth. " Um, mum? I can explain this..." I began to explain to her but she started to cry with her hands covering her face, " Look at this, my children dad. Both of my children are actually lovers and have reach the stage of kissing. What am I suppose to do.."

I shook my head frantically and tried to clear her misunderstanding about Chrono and I. " No, mum. The reason why Chrono and I kiss is completely unintentional as I mistaken him as Nano.." My mum gave me a wide grin at my revelation and a soft laugh escaped her mouth.

My blush stained my cheek and I slapped my forehead with my hand when I realised that I have fallen into my mum's trap. _No wonder yesterday night, she has not mention anything about Nanoha and me. So she wants me to reveal about it through my own mouth. I swear that I will never underestimate her again..._

" Aww, my daughter is so cute. Children daddy, have you seen that? I never think that I can live until the moment when I can see my daughter having that cute expression. Good job Chrono. Your sacrifice is worth it." She put her palms on her face and squealed like a three years old kid which Chrono, who was conscious at that moment when she squealed, gave a loud groan and said, " For goodness sake, mum. Please stop acting like a kid, especially in front of me."

A " THUNK!" sound was heard followed by a " Oof.." as my mum executed a perfect spinning kick at Chrono's face. " I'm sorry. My leg accidentally slips." She said to him with an innocent smile as Chrono fainted again.

_Gee, I will definitely never ever offend her again in my whole life..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 hours later. On the way to school

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ow, my nose hurts. That old woman must has been practising her kicks..." Chrono winced in pain as he touched gingerly at his nose while I gave a sympathetic look to him.

_Anyway, what is that dream? It is always the same girl and the same place but I cannot recall what anything about her. I'm sure she has tell me something important but what is it? Man, how I wish I have Chrono's brain who is able to remember practically everything... Though it is just a dream, why do I have the feeling that the dream is very important to me and … Nanoha. _

As though my thoughts summoned her, within seconds she had jumped into my chest and hugged me tightly just like before. Chrono rolled his eyes and slowed his walk to leave us alone and also to talk with Yuuno.

She rubbed her face against my chest and kept repeating, " Fate, I miss you a lot." which made me laughed. I gave a soft smile to my girlfriend and hugged her back, enjoying her rather small body in my arms and muttered such that only she could have heard it. " I miss you a lot too."

Both of us hugged tightly in the middle of the road with neither of us willing to let each other go, as though our bodies were parts of each other. Though I noticed that some people gave us strange looks or whispering among themselves, I did not care and so did Nanoha as both of us cared only for each other existence. Everytime we hugged each other, I felt that our bonds were strengthened and that she was closer to me than before when we just met each other or before she confessed to me.

"Mmm, Fate you are so cuddly and you smell nice too. Seems that you like to take showers huh?" I nodded my head after we broke the hug and a dreamy look appeared on her face. " Ahh, how I wish I can have a bath with you. Hey Fate, after school let's bath together." Her innocent smile appeared again and I almost had a nosebleed upon hearing those words.

Nanoha noticed my embarrassment and gave her trademark laugh at me._ Sometime, I don't know whether she is joking or not. She has a knack of saying those types of words then she gives her innocent cute smile not that I don't like it..._

I tried to avoid her eyes while at the same time, holding the blood which was threatening to rush out through my nose and this result in my face being very red. Just at that point of time, a strong wind came suddenly which revealed Nanoha's pink underwear in front of my eyes just when I was banishing those perverted thoughts from my mind.

Nanoha gave a loud cry and quickly held down her skirt with her face flushing with embarrassment and she quickly asked me, " Do you see anything? Tell me the truth."

I shook my head and quickly lied to her, " No, definitely not. I never see anything such as your pink underwear... Oh shit, I'm dead now..." Instead of shouting or scolding me, she gave a shy look and whispered into my ear, " Never mind, it is Fate after all. You can see for all you like..."

This time, my mind was again invaded by a lot of perverted thoughts related to Nanoha and I lost conscious with Nanoha wearing a very seductive lingerie being my last thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 hours later

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ugh, where am I? What is this place? _ I looked around me with a dazed look when I gained conscious and I noticed a woman with short, white hair and wearing a white coat looking at a computer.

" Um.. excuse me? Can you tell me where am I?" I asked the woman while at the same time, wondering who was she as I had never seen her before.

"Oh, my name is Shamal. I am the school doctor, glad to meet you though in not this fashion. As for your question, you are in the sick bay. Nanoha suddenly carried you here and shouted that you are going to die then she cried and kept saying that it was all her fault." She gave a sigh then with a stern look, she asked me. " So are you alright? Do you feel anything strange in your body or you feel ok now?"

I nodded my head and seeing her unconvinced look, I moved my hands and my legs in random motion and said, " Yup, I feel alright. Can I go back to my class now or else, Mrs Akina will kill me for missing her maths lesson again."

She chuckled softly and handed me a letter. " Here, shows this letter to Akina and she will know that you are in my care. Since you are alright, you can go back to your class and also, please inform Nanoha that you are alright or else she will thrash my room when she sees that you are not here."

I laughed at the image of her thrashing Shamal's room and gave a thumb-up at her. Then after I bade her goodbye, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to my classroom, hoping that I would not be too late.

When I reached my classroom, I stopped to catch my breath and peered into the classroom to look for Mrs Akina and to my uttermost relief, she was not in class. Just when I was about to step into the classroom, I saw some of my classmates giggling to themselves and I felt a chill went down my spin. " Fate Testarossa, can you give me a very good reason for not giving you detentions?" I gulped and beads of sweat started to roll down my face. _Why am I so unlucky today...._

After Mrs Akina lecture on my punctuality despite the letter from Shamal, I reached my table laid my head on my table and cursed her under my breath which unfortunately, Mrs Akina heard it. Then she gave me in particular a lot of homework and instructed me to hand them in the next day which made me more in a foul mood and I then glared at other people until lunch time arrived.

During lunch time, I grabbed my lunch box and went to Nanoha's class to have lunch with her but on my way, I saw Takeru. He had an arrogant look on his face and he walked as though he owned the school which annoyed me but I kept quiet, not wanting to create trouble.

When he and his lackeys, which were all losers in my opinion, were about to walk past me, he stuck out his leg and tripped me. I fell onto the floor with the contents in my lunch box were spilled on the floor and he and his lackeys laughed loudly.

At that time, my blood started to boil and my self restraint was held by a very thin string as I heard those laughters and coupled with my foul mood, it was an achievement that I did not beat up Takeru and his cronies.

Takeru then stepped onto my lunch box and smirked, " Oh, I'm so sorry for tripping you and causing you to lose your pitiful lunch but then, accidents do happen so you can't exactly blame me. By the way, where are all your loser friends and your lesbian lover? Nanoha Takamachi was the name if I remembered correctly and your name was Fate Testarossa Harlown right?"

I gave him a murderous glare and said with my soft but dangerous voice, " Get out of my sight right now. I'm warning you as I'm not in a bad mood."

He ignored me and continued to give that smirk which caused me to have a strong desire to wipe it off his face. " Ahh, getting touchy here are we. So where is dear Nanoha then, Fate? I bet that she is hooking up with some guys or maybe, with some girls since she's leaving you alone. Or maybe, I can get her to date with me since she looks the easy type and I have a lot of money to spare."

_Alright that's it, he has just signed a death warrant and I am going to make him regret even saying her name. _

I stood up and cracked my knuckles loudly while staring at him who continued to insult Nanoha. Then when I felt two of his lackeys grabbed my shoulder as though they had guessed my thoughts, I quickly twisted away from their grip and punched them at their stomachs, earning gasps of pain from them as they dropped onto the floor.

I then looked at the rest of his lackeys ,which were left four of them, and Takeru who started to lose some of his cockiness and I quickly struck first to gain as much advantage as possible. As mum had taught me some martial arts moves which she said was to protect myself from perverts, I could deal with those losers easily who could only either lunged at me or punched wildly in the air.

After a few minutes, only Takeru and I were left standing on the floor while the rest of the losers were groaning on the floor. Other students were attracted by our fight and they were looking at us but I did not care one bit as my attention was focusing on Takeru.

" Fate!!!" I heard Nanoha voice and I turned my head to see her running towards me with her normal happy expression on her face then at that point of time, Takeru attacked me. Adhering to my pure instinct, I gave a spinning kick and hit the side of his face which he then hit the wall and slumped onto the ground silently.

A lot of students applauded and I gave a sneer at Takeru. " Think before you say anything, you this weakling." I then turned towards Nanoha and grabbed her hand then I proclaimed loudly, " This is my girlfriend, Nanoha Takamachi. If anybody dares to say anything about her, I will make sure that that person will regret it for his or her whole life. Now let's go Nanoha."

I then walked towards Nanoha's class while holding hand with Nanoha but the both of us were not talking with each other while we were walking. Then when we reached her class, Hayate beckoned us to her table and her smile turned into giggles when she saw our hands interlocking with each other.

I grabbed a chair and sat down while Nanoha continued to stand with a dazed look on her face. Hayate then asked directly, " I guess that you announce your relationship with Nanoha just now right?" I stared at her with an open mouth, never anticipating that she actually guessed the truth.

Looking at my bewildered look, she grinned at me and gave a wink. " Hahaha, I'm always sensitive towards relationship matters especially when they concern my friends but I never know that I actually hit it on the nail. No wonder Nanoha looks so shocked, this is the first time I've seen her with such a cute expression. Now, where's my handphone.."

She rummaged her bag for her handphone and took a picture of Nanoha staring at us with unfocused eyes. I gave a sigh and waved my hand in front of her. " Hello, Earth calling to Nanoha. Nanoha, are you still with us?"

She then gave me a blank look then suddenly, her face became very red just like a tomato in a matter of seconds and she quickly sat down and buried her face in her hand. " Fate, I can't believe you actually do that in front of so many people. You have make me so embarassed that I don't even know how I can face them..."

I touched her hand and said, " That's because I want everybody to know that you, Nanoha Takamachi, belongs to me and is my lover. Other people will sooner or later find out our relationship anyway so I might as well just say it out now..."

Hayate agreed with me. " Yeah, Fate is correct. Anyway, at least other people won't have the chance to spread rumours about both of you such as that horrible guy. Come on Nanoha, don't be so embarassed."

When Nanoha continued to ignore us, I realised that the impact on her was too great and that I was too rash in my actions. I took a deep breath and said, " I'm sorry Nanoha. I've never discuss with you regarding this matter yet I do such thing which hurts you so much. Can you forgive me Nanoha?"

"Nyahaha, Fate expression is so cute. Hayate, have you taken a photo of Fate? Show me please." Nanoha and Hayate suddenly laughed and I gave a confused look to the both of them. Hayate then smiled mischieviously and showed a picture of me apologizing to Nanoha which I then glared at Nanoha.

" NA-NO-HA!" I said out each syllables forcefully but her grin never faded and just when I was about to scold her, she put her lips onto mine and we were locked in a kiss.

My eyes widened and when I looked around me through the corner of my eyes, I saw a lot of students staring at us while Hayate was stunned at our or should I say, Nanoha boldness. Yuuno laughed silently and he gave a thumb-up sign to us which almost made me laugh.

Finally, I closed my eyes and submit into the kiss and after a while, we pulled away from each reluctantly with my heart beating madly. With a faint stain of blush on her face, she gave me a peace sign and said, " That is your punishment for embarassing me, my dear Fate. Nyahaha."

Hayate then muttered, " Um Fate and Nanoha, next time please find a suitable place to make out ok? I feel so embarassed just by sitting beside you..."

I grinned at my friend then my stomach growled. I asked meekly at Nanoha and Hayate, " Um, can anybody spare their lunch for me?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After School

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh man, I can't believe you actually do that. A lot of people keep asking me about the both of you as you are my sister." Chrono complained to me as I walked beside Nanoha with our hands holding each other.

Nanoha gave an apologetic look to Chrono while I grinned at him. " Well, at least you become famous thanks to me so you should not complain so much."

Hayate, who had her meeting off, and Yuuno laughed and Vita just rolled her eyes and kicked Chrono's butt. " Hey, that's not your original reaction. If I remember correctly, you are enjoying answering those questions especially if the the person who is asking is a girl."

He blushed and was determined not to look at us as all of us laughed loudly.

When we reached the same cross road, we then bade each other goodbye.I then gave a customary kiss on her forehead and said softly, " Good bye Nanoha. Take care of yourself." She gave a child-like smile and kissed my forehead too. " You too, Fate."  
Then the both of us seperated reluctantly and I quickly ran to catch up with Chrono and also to avoid looking at Nanoha or else I don't think I have the will to leave her.

" So little brother, do you have fun flirting with those girls?" I teased him which he quickly shook his head and denied my words. Then the both of us quarreled and teased each other until we finally reached home.

" We are home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Haha, I can't resist writing another date between Nanoha and Fate as the last one ends up in a disaster so hopefully, this chapter will put it right then. And thanks to BpHaru for reminding me to change my avatar so as not to create misunderstandings to you all so for those that see that avatar, please don't be mistaken though I think that picture looks quite nice but I still support NanoFate. **

**P.S: Sorry for the very late updates cause I suddenly have a writer block and my examination schedule sucks big time. A little bit of Fate's past will be revealed. **

**By the way, if you all are desperate to see other characters or other pairings such as Hayate x Yuuno etc in the story, please either pm me or write it in your reviews and I will consider them. XD**

**BpHaru: You don't mind if I write a story of Sekai Wa Kagaya and Hiton Ni Yasashiku? I'm crazy about the story cuz they are really beautiful so I suddenly have the urge to write them but if you don't want, it's alright. **

**Reply to Syaroan Li Clow: Yup, they are finally officially a couple now thanks to Fate but they will still meet more obstacles especially with people like Takeru who are just freaking annoying. **

**Reply to justsomeone : Sorry for being so slow in my updates cause of my exam but don't worry, I promise that I will try to be faster in updating my story xD.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Yuuno POV**

" Hey Yuuno, do I look good in this dress?" Nanoha asked anxiously as she turned around in front of me and I gave an exasperated sigh as I nodded my head.

" Yes yes, you look very beautiful in that dress. For goodness sake, do you need to repeat that question for like the hundredth times? It is just a date. You hear me? Just a date between you and Fate." Nanoha ignored my complains as usual and instead, she glared at me.

"What do you mean just a date? Our dates are always special and sacred, yup it is. So don't say it is just a date and beside, I want to look good for Fate as her girlfriend... Don't tell me Yuuno is jealous of Fate for having me as a girlfriend." I almost fell off my chair when I heard her words then I laughed loudly until my stomach hurt.

She puffed her cheeks and looked away with a hurt look as I laughed. Finally when I calmed down, I put my hands on her shoulder and said firmly, "Nanoha, I'm really happy that you have find somebody that you love as a lover and not as a sibling like me especially after _**that**_ incident because I've always treat you as my sister that I never have."

_I never believe I can actually say those words but oh well, I've to make clear of my feelings towards her anyway. _

Nanoha then grabbed my hands and hugged me with a glimmer of tears in her eyes. " Thank you, Yuuno. I am really touched of your concern and love for me and that I am glad you are always my big brother who I will always love."

We stayed in the position for a few minutes then she released me from the hug with her face stained with her tears. I then rubbed her face and pointed at the pile of clothes, " Ok, enough with those words. Go and change quickly or else you are going to be late for your date."

She looked at the clothes with distress displayed on her face then she gave me a pleading look. I then grabbed a dress randomly and just handed it to her. She blushed when she looked at the dress I'm holding and she said, " Yuuno is a pervert."

The so-called dress was actually her very very skimpy lingerie but I gave her a straight look and said, " Yeah I am a pervert so go on and wear this to the date. Bet Fate will like it." She widened her eyes and quickly snatched a dress with the lingerie and went to her room to change.

_It is so easy to manipulate that girl. Heh, Fate should thank me for doing this, maybe I should get her to treat me or something. Oh, I should go and contact Vita and Hayate....._

**Fate's POV**

_Hmm, I can't see Nanoha but then again, I'm early by 1 hour. Oh man, I am very nervous as this is just our second date and our first date is totally a disaster because of me. Oh... I don't even know whether I look good in this. Why must I wear this stupid shirt and pants just because mum says so. I mean this is a MAN CLOTHING for goodness sake and I am a girl though I admit I am more of the sporty type. I'm going to be laugh at by Nanoha... _

"Fate, sorry for keeping you waiting." A bright voice rang out in the street and I looked at the source of the voice which was unmistakeably Nanoha Takamachi. She gave a radiant smile as she walked towards me with her dress flowing behind her and her beautiful brown hair untied and being let free which made her looked more beautiful than before.

The red and blue orbs of our eyes connect with each other and we could not take our gaze away from each other as she walked towards me. Then when she looked at the clothes I'm wearing, her eyes widened and a distinct blush appeared on her face as she looked away shyly which made me feel grateful towards mum's choice for once.

" Wow, Fate. That clothes really suit you well. I have never seen you wear those type of men clothes before. It feels almost like I'm dating a guy you know?" She gave a shy smile as she stared at the clothes I'm wearing and I just tilted her chin upwards and said softly, " If it makes you feel comfortable then so be it. I shall be your boyfriend just for you only, my love." I then released her chin and held her hand gently which she then leaned near me and put her head on my shoulder as I am taller than her.

" Mm, thanks Fate but I rather treat you as my girlfriend. So where shall we go now? Shopping or have lunch?" Nanoha gave a smile at me while I pondered over her question then I said, " Have lunch then. I'm very hungry so which restaurant shall we go?"

"I know one place that sells good and cheap food. Let's go there and have our lunch." She slipped her arm around mine and beamed at me. _Let's hope that this date will go well._

"I should have known better to let you choose..." Nanoha ignored my grumble and instead, she sniffed the air in the restaurant and licked her lips. " Mmm, the aroma is so enticing. Quick Fate, find a table and get us lunch or else I'm going to starve to death."

" Why must you choose KFC for our date? Of all the places in the world, you must choose this place and why must I be the one that have to order food for us." I put my hands on my hip and glared at her but she continued to ignore me and instead looked longingly at the ' Family set meal' which was meat for 4 persons.

"Nanoha, don't tell me you want that set. There's no way you can finish those food for goodness sake." She cast an annoyed look at me and suddenly, her face filled my vision. " Fate, don't complain so much ok? Just get a table, order our food and tuck in. We need those energy for shopping anyway."

I refused to back down, instead the red orbs and the blue orbs of our eyes locked with each other. "Yeah but not that much. You are going to make yourself sick just in case you don't know."

Both of us glared at each other until finally, Nanoha strode over to a table and sat down then I followed suit but with our eyes not leaving each other.

Nanoha then gave her puppy look to me and whined, " Please Fate. Can you buy that set for me? If you buy for me, I promise I will reward you."

I raised my eyebrows and asked her curiously. " What reward then?"

"Hmm... Ok then, I will ... I promise you." She pronounced each syllables with a seductive smile and her hand trailed on my thigh under the table which caused me to blush furiously and I stammered in my answer, " U..um... but...but...I...no, I...I will not..."

Her smile widened and her hand started to rub my thigh slowly, " Please, Fate? Can you buy for me that set?"

I gave a low moan and finally, I gave a little albeit reluctant nod. She then withdrew her hand ,which I almost protested on instinct, and gave me a peace sign. " Thank you, Fate. You are the person I love the most in my whole life. Now go get our food."

After getting our food which I was forced to pay for them due to Nanoha insistence that I am a 'guy', she immediately proceeded to gobble her food down. I took my time to enjoy my food and just when I finished my burger and was about to start on my french fries, she had already finished her lunch which was meant for four person by the way.

"Woah Nanoha, you do know that it is barely 1.p.m? You don't need to eat so fast since we still have so much time for shopping and other stuffs." She looked at me as though I was crazy and knocked my head, " Every one second of our date is very precious so we should not waste them merely on lunch time, get it Fate? So finish your lunch quickly and let's go wild baby."

I could not help but smile at her enthusaism then my smile turned into a frown when Nanoha started to eat my fries. " Hey Nanoha, don't eat my fries. You have eaten a set meal that is for four person yet you have the stomach to eat more? "

" Don't worry. Somehow I can eat a lot of food yet I will never get fat. Yuuno sometimes says that I am the most strangest person he ever met." She patted her stomach to emphasise her words and I suddenly felt envious of her.

"Man, I want that body of yours. Being able to eat a lot yet won't get fat? That is every woman's dream body." Nanoha then said softly, " So Fate wants my body huh?"

My face started to redden and I quickly focused on the fries while avoiding her teasing eyes. _She seems to enjoy saying those kind of words especially to me or am I too sensitive?_

After the lunch, Nanoha insisted that we mustgo to every shop in the shopping mall and her reason was, " It is our duty as teenage girls to shop until we drop. Yes, it is." Before I could protest, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a nearby clothes shop.

In the shop, Nanoha grabbed at five sets of clothes and went into the dressing room to try on them. Just when I was about to give a loud yawn, Nanoha came out of the room with a new black dress on her. My eyes widened as I took notice of her bare shoulder and the amount of legs which were revealed by the dress.

" Do I look good, Fate?" She twirled around in front of me and I gave her a thumb up. "Of course you look nice. Do you need to ask the obvious?"

A faint blush appeared on her face and she gave a grateful smile to me before changing to another set of clothes. After half an hour of trying on clothes for Nanoha and praising of her from me, we moved on to the next shop which sold jewellery.

We browsed all the beautiful trinkets which were shown on display and Nanoha was particularly attracted by one of them. It was a necklace with a beautiful red crystal in the middle and with small blue orbs surrounding the red crystal. I asked a salesgirl for the price and she said that it cost a princely sum of one thousand dollars after discount but it came in a set.

I left Nanoha with the necklace and followed the salesgirl so as to look at the matching necklace and when she showed it to me, I immediately took a liking to it. It had the same design as the previous necklace just that the the big crystal was blue instead of red and the surrounding orbs were red.

_Wow, the big crystal has the same azure blue colour just like Nanoha's beautiful eyes and the red orbs resemble my eyes... But one thousand dollars is a bit too much though I have mum credit card with me. Oh well, Nanoha's and my happiness are more important and since mum has always being supporting our relationship, she won't be too angry of me spending on us. _

" Ok then, can you please give me that set? Wrapped with blue and red cloth if possible. Don't mind if you take credit card?" I tried to sound like an adult but instead, it sounded quite weird from my mouth which the salesgirl noticed and was holding her laughter while nodding her head.

After swiping the credit card and putting the box which contained the pair of necklace in my pocket carefully, I then turned to Nanoha who stood at the original position silently all the while. I said softly in her ear, " Na-no-ha, it's time to go."

She startled then gave a sheepish smile with her eyes not leaving that necklace. " Hmm... Oh, ok. Fate, have you ever sometime see something and immediately feel that it has an affinity with you? I get a strange feeling when I look at that necklace..."

" Uh huh. Nanoha, you really like that necklace?" She nodded her head vigourously which made her look like a three years old kid wanting a lollipop but her eyes were still glued to the necklace. "Well, that necklace is making me jealous so let's go before I personally destroyed that necklace, no kidding."

I gave a mock-serious look to Nanoha who gaped at me then she grinned and slipped her arm into mine and the both of us visited the next shop. " Fate is actually jealous of a thing? So cute yet so childish."

"It's not my fault. That thing takes away your attention from me so I have the right to make it disappear, heh heh heh." I gave an evil laugh which Nanoha rolled her eyes while keeping an amused look on her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 hours later **Outside of the shopping mall. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nanoha, you are still not tired?" Nanoha gave a ' what do you think' look at me and I groaned silently so as to prevent Nanoha from noticing it. _She's scary. We have been shopping for 3 plus hours yet she's still not tired? I know she is a hyperactive person but her endless supply of energy is really amazing. _

"Nanoha, can we rest for a while please? I can't walk anymore..." I gave her a pleading look and pointed at the nearby bench. She gave a reluctant nod after some hesitation and I let out a small cry of relief when I sat on the bench which caused Nanoha to giggle.

"Fate, you are so weak. It's just 4 hours of shopping and you are tired? You must get more practice  
or else you can't last any of our future dates you know?" Nanoha warned me with a serious look and I just gave her a grunt, not caring a bit of her words as I knew she was just joking.

She then suddenly gave me a pinch at my back, causing me to give an involuntary yelp. Her eyes flashed with amusement and before I could protest, she pinched my back repeatedly. I had to cover my mouth to prevent any strange sounds from being heard by other people who started to give us strange looks and I could not blame them to say the truth. Memories started to flood my brain at that moment and when an image of Alicia appeared in my mind, I totally lost it.

"Nanoha, that's ENOUGH!" She froze at the instance I shouted at her and fear flickered in her eyes when our eyes met each other. I glared at her and ignoring the attentions which were focusing on us, I said coldly, " Don't ever touch there again, Nanoha. I'm warning you or else I don't know what I will do to you but it will not be... pleasant."

I had never felt so angry before in my whole life and worse of all, the target of my anger was Nanoha, my girlfriend, the person I loved the most in my life. Her fearful and teary expression did not register in my mind and I could feel her body trembling as my hands gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Ow, Fate. It's painful... Let me go, Fate. Please let me go..." She cried out but I refused to release her. Instead, I increased the force of my grip as the fury in my eyes grew. " Painful? Just this little pain is already painful to you then what about MY PAIN? DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN THAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH? THE LOSS OF YOUR LOVED ONES AND IT IS CAUSED BY ME! YOU GET IT?"

Just when I was about to continue my rant, I suddenly felt my head turned forcefully to the side as a loud slapping sound resounded in my ear. A sudden stinging pain blossomed in my cheek as I put my hand slowly on the place where she just slapped me. Then I realised that Nanoha was crying.

"FATE TESTAROSSA, I HATE YOU." She then ran away while I just stood motionlessly, staring at her while she slowly disappeared. My mind screamed at me to chase after her but I couldn't do anything. Her words pierced through my heart and my mind just like shards of glass which paralysed my mind and I felt as though I was drowning in dark, murky water where I could not see anything.

_No, Nanoha! Wait, don't run away from me. She's just joking with me yet why have I give that reaction? I...I actually shout at her and I actually meant every words I say to her. Those hurting words.... Someone, please help me..._

" You idiot. What the hell are you doing, Fate testarossa?" A short girl with her flaming red hair tied into braids appeared suddenly and gave me a murderous look.

" Vita? Why are you here?" Her expression did not softened but instead, her glare intensified and she growled at me. "I don't care what Nanoha does but you have no right to treat her like that even if she's your girlfriend. I..." Her words were cut short as Yuuno suddenly appeared and I felt my body being lifted up.

"Fate, you this bastard. How dare you make Nanoha cry and says those hurting words to her.. If you aren't her girlfriend, you will be in an ambulance now." I did not say anything, still shocked at the appearance of Yuuno and Vita.

_If Yuuno and Vita are here, it means that Hayate will be here too. _I looked around and saw a girl with short brown hair giving a disapproving look at Yuuno then her eyes hardened when our eyes connected with each other.

"Yuuno, let her down. A lot of people are looking at us now and I bet that some idiots will call the police and make the situation more complicated." Yuuno reluctantly let me down but his anger is still radiating from his body like an aura.

When Vita and Yuuno was about to protest, Hayate glared at them which caused them to shut up immediately then she turned her attention to me. " Fate, what are you doing just now? Why do you suddenly flare up and shout at Nanoha? I know she can be quite annoying but I thought you will have get used to her antics."

I looked away with my cheeks burning with shame at the realisation of what I've done and I said softly, " I just recall some unpleasant memories which always caused me to lost my self-restraint. I...I always seal those memories in my heart so that hopefully, I will forget them but Nanoha...unfortunately caused me to recall them...."

"Uh huh. So what do you think you should do now?" Hayate, Yuuno and Vita looked at me and I instinctively replied, " Chase after her and apologise to her."

"That's correct so I want you to clear up this misunderstanding by today or else I will let Yuuno does to you what I've stop him. Now GO!" Hayate shouted very rarely so to see her shout, I instantly followed her orders and ran after Nanoha's direction.

"I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN TO US LATER, YOU GET IT?" I gave an affirmative sign and a nod of my head to Vita.

_Thank you, Vita, Yuuno and Hayate. Now where are you, Nanoha?_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**30 minutes later. In the park.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Gee, where is Nanoha? She's not in the shopping mall, the street ,her friends houses and all of her favourite hide-outs so where can she be? Damm those memories. Why must it be today of all the days I recalled them. Tch... Lucky me huh? Our two dates are all screwed up by me come to think of it. Will Nanoha hates me and will she just ends our relationship? Oh god, please don't let that happens. I can't live without her..._

" Hey are you alone, cutie babe? Wanna go on a date with me huh?" I laughed at the corny pick-up line silently and looked for the poor girl who was being targeted by that guy. I then saw three guys surrounding a girl with one guy using that line to ask her for a date.

_She looks familiar... WAIT A MINUTE.. That brown hair, that pony tail, that dress and that pair of beautiful eyes... Oh my god, it is Nanoha. _

She was looking uncomfortable as the guy was pressing her continuously and when she shook her head, the guy looked very unhappy but he seemed to ignore her refusal and continued with his request. I was about to save Nanoha when the images of Alicia appeared in my mind and this triggered my anger towards her.

_Humph, maybe I save her later. Anyway, she can deals with those creeps by herself just like she deals with Takeru._

I instantly regretted my decision when I saw the guy two sidekicks suddenly pinned Nanoha to the ground and the other guy standing on top of her with a pervertic sneer. I was struggling with the demon in my body as my love for Nanoha and the hatred of her causing the return of those memories were battling each other.

" FATE, HELP ME!" Upon hearing her cry for help, I instantly ran towards Nanoha and gave two kicks to the two sidekicks necks. Both of them slumped to the ground without any words while the 'leader' moved backwards cautiously when he noticed me. He then flashed out a knife and lunged at me but I easily dodged to one side and kicked him with all my strenght in the groin. His eyes widened and he gave a gurgle before falling to the ground and I nudged him with my foot to ensure that he was really unconscious.

"Fate, why are you here? Don't tell me I have summoned you here?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. " What do you think? I have been running all over the city looking for you, miss Takamachi then of all the place, you are in the park. Better still, you get picked up by some cool guys which really make my day."

"Excuse me, cool guys? They are totally annoying creeps which deserved to be exterminated on Earth. Anyway, it's you the one that shout at me and say those things to me so whose fault is it?" The both of us glared at each other then I gave a sigh and muttered, " Sorry, Nanoha."

"What? I can't hear you. Speak louder." I glared at her and repeat the same sentence.

"Uh uh, I can't hear you. Speak louder please." I threw my arms in the air in exasperation and I shouted loudly. " I'm sorry Nanoha. I should not have lost my temper and shout as you. It is wrong of me to do that to my loved ones especially my lover, Nanoha Takamachi, so can you accept my apology?"

"Apology not accepted. There's no sincerity in your words so they are not from the bottom of your heart." She stood up and folded her arms with her tongue stuck out at me.

_Sincerity? What things can I give her to show my sincerity. Hmm... Ah hah, I have that one thing. _I assumed a serious demenour and I walked towards her. " You want sincerity, you get it." I crushed my lips against her and we were locked in our world as our kiss started to heal the rifts in our relationship. She moaned as we repeatedly kissed each other and I secretly took out the 'set of necklace' box from my pocket and took out one necklace then I quickly put it on her which was difficult as I found my concentration waning as our kiss continued. After putting it on her, I closed my eyes and let our love carried me away.

_Ahh, now to enjoy the kiss. Mmm, I can never get tired of kissing Nanoha. Our kiss always give me a special feeling which always deepen the love between us. It is as though our kiss is a love ritual for us and that through it, the both of us can feel the love for each other increasing every day. She is really the person I love the most in my whole life and nothing will ever replace her in my heart. If there's a god in this world, please hear my wish. Don't seperate us forever._

* * *

_**In the illusionary world**_

_I open my eyes and realise that I am in the same world just like in my dream. It is exactly a replica of my dream but I cannot be dreaming as I am kissing Nanoha... No, where is Nanoha? Where is she? She cannot have disappear just like that, it's impossible._

_Urgh, that girl again. That young girl who has the same hair colour of Nanoha and with the beautiful eyes, again one eye belonging to me and another eye belonging to Nanoha. She walked towards me with that sad smile and said, " Your flowers have been blooming well so this means that the your relationship with her is still strong. Don't cause Nanoha to be upset again or else.... Anyway, this is my purpose for you to come here."_

"_Wait, will I ever meet you?" I enquired anxiously though I do not know the reason, just that I have the strange feeling that it is a very important question. "I don't know but just knows that it is in the near future. Good bye then, Fate. It's time for you to go back." _

* * *

_**In the park**_

"Wait... Don't go away. Come BACK!" I shouted suddenly and my eyes flew open as I woke up. I then felt something heavy on my shoulder and I turned my head and saw Nanoha sleeping peacefully with her head leaning on my shoulder.

_Her sleeping expression is so cute. Anyway, what's the time now? Hmm... HUH? 8 p.m? Oh my god, it's night now. No wonder I find the surrounding so dark._

I carefully extracted my handphone from my pocket using my free hand and I punched in my house number. " Fate, is that you? Where have you been?" A woman voice rang out from my phone.

"Long story mum though I'm amazed that you instantly know it is me. Can you fetch Nanoha and I home cause it's dark here and I'm afraid that we may, you know, meet some undesirable people."

"Ok but you owe me a lot of explanation today, you get me? Tell me your location and I will go fetch the both of you." I told her the location of the park then I switched off my handphone. I then gave a loud yawn which unfortuantely caused my shoulder to jerk and knocked Nanoha's head.

She woke up and gave a very loud yawn which caused echoes of her yawn resounding in the park. "Good morning, Fate..." I stifled a giggle and replied cheerfully, " Good _**night, **_Nanoha."

She gave a puzzled look then she looked at her handphone to check the time and almost fainted. "Oh my god Fate, it is so late already. Yuuno is going to kill me when I reaches home and how do I go home since there is no transport available. Fate, help me."

I laughed at her whining and said with a smug grin, " I already call my mum to fetch us home so don't worry about your transport. As for Yuuno, I will deal with him tomorrow."

She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek which was the spot where she slapped me, " Thank you and I'm sorry for slapping you just now."

"Nanoha, it's my fault for not telling you about my problems. Tomorrow, I will tell you about it ok? I don't want any secrets between us since as a couple, we should have mutual trust of each other." She twitched a little but she then gave her ' Nanoha' smile to me.

"Well, since we have a bit of time, let's make use of it." I gave an evil laugh at Nanoha then I quickly kissed her before she could respond and the both of us then again immersed in our blissful world again.

"Chrono, let's take some photoes before interrupting them ok?"

"Seriously mum, you really behave like a child sometime and you are supposed to be older than me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: My examination is finally over so I can concentrate on my NanoFate fan-fiction now though the updates will be quite slow as I am still busy with other stuffs. For those who are looking forward to Fate's past in this chapter, there won't be much revealed here partly because of BpHaru who said that the story progresses too fast in the first arc and that I agree with her. This chapter was originally meant to include their revisions together but I decide to cut short this chapter and wrote the revisons in the next chapter. More fluff coming up next. Btw, I make Vivo's eyes to be Blue and Red so as to match the colours of Fate and Nanoha. **

**P.S Please R and R my story. Really make me felt appreciated xD. Can't wait for the new Nanoha movie to come out and it even comes with a new 2 hours DVD of MGLN Strikers set 3 years later which unfortunately, don't have any Nanoha/Fate/ Hayate. **

**I may be taking some time off to write my Clannad fan fiction as I rank Nanoha and Clannad as my favourite animes. XD Title: Ushio Daikazoku.**

**Reply to BpHaru: I got those doujins from your website so I feel that I am obliged to ask you for permission so many thanks for permitting me. I will write them if I have the time though this story will still be my first priority. Please continue to review xD.**

**Reply to Eanil: Ty for your review, really appreciate it. For Nanoha past, I want it to be revealed as the last part of this arc then we can progress to the final arc so continue to read this story. XD**

**Reply to justsomeone: Ty for your concern for my exam, it is finally over xD. I also like the dream of Vivio and for your suggestion of writing in Lyndi POV, I will do it in the next few chapters since it seems to be fun to write them. XD**

**Reply to Syaroan Li: Yeah, I agree with you on that point. To say the truth, the necklace isn't part of my original plot but I suddenly have the urge to write that down so yeah, it may seem rushed in there. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Yuuno POV**

"Um... Hello Yuuno." Nanoha gave a nervous look at me while her fingers were twirling her hair, a habit of her when she was scared and she definetely had a reason to be scared.

"Miss Takamachi, do you know what time is it now? Night time in case you haven't notice and because of you, I have to cut short my shopping trip with Hayate and Vita because I realise that you haven't bring your key." She winced at my angry tone and she then quickly clapped her hands together and lowered her head.

" Sorry Yuu, it won't happen again so please forgive me, ok?" I was just about to turn down her apology when I saw a distinct bruise on her wrist. Images of me flaring into a temper and shouting at Fate flashed in my mind which made me felt a little apologetic at Fate and surprised at my fiery reaction of Nanoha being hurt.

_Sigh... Sometime, I wonder whether I treat Nanoha as a sister or a... girl. I don't know whether my love for her is brotherly love or … No, she has Fate now and I won't destroy their relationship just because of me being selfish._

"Yuu, are you ok? You seem to be in a daze." Nanoha waved her hands in front of my eyes which cause me to give a small amused small and I then patted her head, " Don't make me worried next time. Go and get some ointment for your bruises and I will help you apply on them and nice necklace you have there."

"What are you talking about, Yuu? What necklace... oh. Huh? Since when I buy this necklace and it seems familiar... Oh, I can't believe she actually bought it and I haven't notice it even throughout the whole car trip? Oh my god..." Nanoha squealed in delight and kept hugging me tightly while repeating those words again and again.

_Geez, never buy jewellery for Nanoha again. That's something I learn today..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 week later

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fate's POV**

' Ding dong, ding dong'. I let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the recess bell and stretched my

numb arms to get some feelings into them.

Two hours of sitting in the classroom especially with two periods of English and with the most boring teacher ever existed in the world can make you appreciate simple stretching of limbs. Furthermore, I could be with Nanoha together again which the thought can make me endure anything the school threw at me.

When I was about to enter Nanoha's classroom, I saw Vita and Chrono walking towards me. Chrono gave me a smile while Vita just frowned at me as it seems that she had not taken a liking to me especially after that incident one week ago. Still, I smiled at them and walked into the classroom only to feel somebody pounced and knocked me onto the floor.

" Ow... Nanoha, is that you? Why do you suddenly knock me?" I rubbed my back in pain and shot Nanoha an annoyed look but to my alarm and surprise, Nanoha was crying and she buried her face into my chest.

" Hey, what happen Nanoha? Why do you suddenly cry? Are you hurt or something because of the collision or is it.. um.. is it..." I got no response from her while Chrono and Vita had a similar stunned look on their faces. It seemed that they had never seen Nanoha cried before and speaking of which, so did I.

Then suddenly, Yuuno appeared. He had a sadistic smile on his face and he grabbed Nanoha's uniform. " It's useless running away Nanoha. Now come back here and accept the inevitable, hehehe."

He then dragged Nanoha away from me despite her best struggles, leaving me and Chrono looking at them open-mouthed while Vita gave her usual smirk at them. I looked at Vita and said, " What's just happen here?"

" Poor Nanoha, Yuuno is going to enjoy this I suppose. Fate, I think you can forget about going out with her for the next two to three weeks. She won't have the time nor the energy to even eat seeing her latest test results."

_Her latest test results? Oh, it must have been our mid-year examination results which have been given out this week. My results are quite decent but it's still can't be compared to Chrono who as usual, gets all As. Hmm, is Nanoha's results so bad? I've never seen her studied before so I thought that her results must be above average and beside, she lives with Yuuno who is a genius._

"Vita, is Nanoha smart? I mean as in that is she good academically?" Vita stared at me for a few seconds then she laughed loudly. Her flaming red hair which was tied into two pigtails shook wildly as she then clutched her stomach with beads of tear rolling down her face.

Chrono and I exchanged a surprised look as we obviously never seen her laughed to such an extent before. She's normally had a serious demeanour though later, I learnt that that was her normal expression through Chrono who seemed to be her only male friend with the exception of Yuuno.

" Sorry Fate but your question is really very funny. Fancy asking whether Nanoha is... is smart, hahaha." She again laughed though I could not find anything amusing of that statement.

" I don't see why is that so funny, Vita. Furthermore, Nanoha is your good friend yet you are laughing at her?" She ignored me and continued to laugh which annoyed me as I hated people ignoring me especially when I was serious. Chrono seemed to detect my growing anger and quickly told Vita, " Vita, can you stop laughing and tell us the reason before something really bad happen?"

She stopped her laughter to catch her breath then she looked at us or to be more specific, at me. " Well, Nanoha has always been the bottom of her class so you can imagine what her result was and the most puzzling was that she has the help of Yuuno who always top our school so for a period of time, it was considered one of our school mysteries. She's really smart but she seemed to be those type of students who could not perform at examinations. It drives Yuuno crazy and Nanoha is very enthusiastic of the tutoring for the first few times until two years ago, Nanoha suddenly feared Yuuno tutor and Yuuno became very interested in teaching her. I was laughing not because I felt that Nanoha is stupid but because the image of her getting good results with her 'Nanoha' smile is very.... very amusing. Hahaha."

Vita dissolved into laughters again while Chrono looked away from me to avoid me seeing him laughing though it was a futile effort of him. I ignored the crazy couple and walked into the Nanoha's classroom. A lot of students were giving Yuuno and Nanoha a wide berth while some gave sympathetic looks at Nanoha who looked very frail and lifeless as she lied on a huge pile of worksheets.

I walked towards them, ignoring the looks of alarm and surprise the other students gave me and suddenly, somebody pulled my sleeves and dragged me away from them. I looked at the person and realised it was Hayate who gave me a cheeky smile. " Don't spoil the fun, Fate. The expression on Nanoha face was absolutely priceless and I haven't take a lot of photos of it so if you want to stop them, do it later."

Just when I was about to ignore her words, she showed a photo to me and said with a sweet smile, " Please Fate?" I was dumbstruck at the photo she was showing me and I quickly attempted to snatch the photo from her but she immediately put it into her pocket and winked at me. " I'll give you the photo if you let me take twenty photos of Nanoha now, deal?"

I hesitated for a moment but the allure of the photo was too great for me so I slowly nodded my head then she gave a smile and proceeded with her photo-taking of Nanoha. I gave an apologetic look at Nanoha though she seemed to be oblivious to anything around her and sat quietly, praying for Nanoha's survival until Hayate was satisfied with her Nanoha photos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thirty minutes later**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ok, Fate. You can go and save her now. She's yours for the taking." Hayate beamed at me while waving the camera in front of me then when she looked at my outstretched hand, she smiled. " Oh right, that photo huh? I will duplicate it for you today and you shall have it tomorrow." She must had noticed the suspicious look I was shooting at her as she raised her eyebrow to give a 'I will not lie to you' expression.

_Oh well, that photo is beta level concern. Now to save Nanoha's sanity is Alpha level concern and luckily for her, I know of an idea that will save her and bring benefits to me as well. _

I strode towards Yuuno and Nanoha and said loudly, " Yuuno, do you mind if I become the tutor of Nanoha?"

The classroom became silent as everybody looked at me with stunned look on their faces except Nanoha who immediately snapped back to her normal self and hugged me tightly while shedding tears of happiness, mostly because I had save her from Yuuno.

Yuuno was the first one to recover from the shock and patted me on the shoulder, " Thank you Fate for willing to bear this heavy burden. You are in for a wild week, just in case you don't know. Ok then Fate Testarossa, you are officially the tutor of Nanoha Takamachi." Applauses resounded in the classroom which made me embarrassed and the tight hug from Nanoha only added to the embarrassment I was having now.

In a small undertone, he said, " Treasure the time you have with Nanoha, Fate or else you will regret it." I gave a puzzled look at Yuuno who had looked back seriously and I then glanced at Nanoha who was still hugging me with a delighted expression.

_Don't tell me Nanoha will be gone? It is possible and Yuuno has hinted it just now but then... Come to think of it, I don't even know anything of Nanoha except that she lives with Yuuno. Our time together is so short, I don't want it to end so quickly._

" Nanoha, can you stop hugging me? Everybody is watching you know..." My words fell into deaf ear and suddenly the force of the hug increased which left me gasping for breath. The words, " Thank you Fate. I love you so much." were repeated as the force increased and I could hardly got my words out, " Na-no-ha. Please, st-op th-at..."

Finally, she released me and I took in huge gulps of fresh air, drawing laughters from the other students while Nanoha gave a cute pout which elicted a smile from me.

" So Fate, when are you having the tuition with Nanoha?" Yuuno gave a serious look which Nanoha groaned and I mused over his question. " How about this Tuesday to Thursday? The retest is this Friday if I'm correct so Nanoha can have ample revision time to prepare for the test. No matter what, Nanoha must ace this test."

" Fate, you are joking right? The chance of me acing the test is a straight zero. It is mission impossible Fate, so don't waste your time." When she looked at my determined expression and my smile, she groaned and grabbed my hand. " Fate, you are scaring me. You are not going to give me some hell tution or whatever tuition it is right? You are not the same as Yuuno, I believe...."

"Nanoha, our time may be short together but I will not forget you." Hayate, Vita and Chrono said together while Yuuno patted Nanoha on her back. " Nanoha, good luck for the next three days. You need them if I'm correct."

I gave a wink at Yuuno and said, " Nanoha, I swear that you will top the retest this Friday by hook or by crook. Hehehe..." Nanoha gaped at me and gave a loud groan which caused all of the students in the class to laugh at her fate which was in my hand literally.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The next day. After school.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were walking together as usual but this time, I was going to Nanoha and Yuuno house and stayed there until the retest was over.

My mum immediately agreed to my request of staying over at their house as expected last night while Chrono on the other hand, told me, " Don't do any strange things at Nanoha's house ok? I'm afraid that instead of tutoring her, you will... Oof!" His words were cut short by my punch and he never got to complete his sentence.

I never brought anything to their house except my basic necessities as Nanoha told me that I could wear her clothes and that would save me some hassles. After we splitted off at the usual crossroad, Nanoha told me her school day which was obviously exaggerated while Yuuno just ignored her and listened to his Ipod.

As for me, I just listened to Nanoha's rambling and made some fake laughters so as to avoid showing her my boredom which would have disappointed her and I did not want that. While we were walking, suddenly somebody banged into me.

Nanoha ,who were clinging onto me, and I fall on the pavement and I let out a cry of pain when Nanoha elbow hit my side accidentally and there was something lying on me.. With my eyes tearing up due to the pain, I looked around to see the person and I was surprised to see a young girl lying on me which explained the extra weight on me.

Nanoha rubbed her butt while Yuuno, who finally noticed our fall, pulled the girl away from me and carried her which I then gave him a grateful smile. Nanoha and I stood up which caused the burning pain on my sides to intensify but I endured it and instead, turned towards Nanoha and checked her body for injuries.

After being satisfied that there was none, I then turned towards the girl who was carried by Yuuno and asked, " Hey, why do you have to run so fast?" She then opened her eyes and instantly, my eyes were snared by the colours of her eyes just like in my dream.

The colours of blue and red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hope you all will enjoy this chapter and yes, our favourite little princess finally appears so for those fans of her, rejoice. Sorry for the very, very late update though. Generally, I don't use suffix but I find Vivio calling Fate or Nanoha " Fate big sister or nanoha sister or Big sister Fate" quite strange so yeah, I will be using japanese words for now. **

**Btw, forgive me for my english. My friends are all busy with their school works so I have no choice but to write without my editors. The mysterious photo will be revealed in the near future xD**

**P.S: Sorry for changing the colours of her eyes though but I feel that by allowing her colours to match Fate and Nanoha, the link between her and Nanoha and Fate will be stronger xD. **

**Reply to everyone: Thanks for enduring my recent late updates, I really appreciate all of you readers. * Bow head.**

**Reply to BpHaru: O.o. Nanoha will prefer that type of tutoring though especially from Fate.**

**Reply to Syaoran: Vita is indeed a bully to Nanoha but that's why they are so close together. You can't recognize the girl?**

**Reply to justsomeone: Hehe, thank you for ur comment. I like writing Yuuno POV cause of his likeness to Kyon and his sarcasm :P . **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fate's POV**

Images of my dream flashed in my mind as my eyes continued to focus on the little girl against my will. I tried to pull my gaze away from her but somehow, my body was no longer under my control.

I tried to even make a small movement but it failed as though my body wanted to burn the image of the little girl in my brain. The little girl's teary expression did not change but I could swore I see a hint of a smile flickered across her face as we continued to stare at each other.

" Fate, are you alright?" A waving hand filled my eyes and this allowed me to break my gaze at the little girl. I turned my head and Nanoha's face loomed in front of me with a concerned expression which caused me to fall backward.

" Fate, here." She gave a sigh and stretched out her hand which I grabbed it and pulled myself to my feet. Seeing her concerned look still remained on her face, I reassured her by squeezing her hand which elicted a smile from her.

" Are you...alright, F...Fate?" All of our attention suddenly focused on the little girl with the same thought in our head. _How does she knows my name?_

"Um Fate, do you know this girl?" Nanoha whispered to me while nudging at the direction of the girl in Yuuno's arms who had a confused look on his face. I shook my head slightly while searching through my memory of the little girl but then, there was no memory of her.

Even then, I could not get rid of the feeling of knowing her even though I did not even have any impression of the little girl. I was sure that I would not forget a girl with eyes having two different colours so I could not have know her but still, there was something familiar about that girl.

The little girl continued to look at me albeit with a nervous expression then she repeated the same question but without the stammer this time. I looked at Nanoha and Yuuno, hoping that they could tell me what to do, but they seemed just as clueless as me.

Finally, Yuuno broke the silence. " May I know your name?" The girl hesitated for a while then replied softly as though she did not want anybody except us to hear. " Vivio..."

" Well, Vivio. Since you are alright, why don't you run home now. It's getting late and your parents will be worried about you." I told Vivio but she shook her head and said with her soft voice, " I don't have a home."

The three of us exchanged surprised looks at this news. Yuuno then squatted in front of Vivio and said with a stern look, " Vivio, are you running away from home? If so, we can accompany you and help you solve whatever problems you have."

Vivio shook her head again then she repeated the same sentence, " I don't have a home."

Yuuno sighed and he took out his handphone and was about to make a call when Nanoha stopped him. " Who are you calling?"

" Isn't it obvious. I'm calling the police." Vivo, upon hearing it, broke free of Yuuno arms and grabbed my hand tightly while shaking her head vigourously. Nanoha glanced at Vivio whose body was shaking then she switched off Yuuno's handphone and snatched it away before Yuuno could react.

" Hey! Nanoha, what are you doing?" Yuuno glared at Nanoha who replied coolly, " I'm stopping you from calling the police."

"Nanoha, she's a runaway kid. We can't just leave her out here. It's too dangerous for such a young kid and by calling the police, they will at least shelter her." I could understand Yuuno's intention and concern but after looking at Vivio distraught expression and her quivering body, I was inclined to agree with Nanoha's action.

" Well, I have an easy solution which can solve the problem once and for all." Yuuno and I exchanged a puzzled look at Nanoha words then she walked towards me and carried Vivio.

" We shall bring Vivio to our house." Nanoha then gave a triumphant smile while Yuuno and I stared at her for a while with a blank expression as we slowly digested her words.

"... Are you kidding Nanoha? Fate, talk some sense to her. At least you are not as crazy as her." Yuuno beseeched for my help which I obliged but not in the way he wanted.

" Nanoha... Great idea, let's do that. Beside, I'm going to stay at your house anyway so I can also help you all taking care of her." Nanoha grinned at my words while Yuuno groaned and slapped his forehead.

Vivio then put a finger to her lips and said, " I'm hungry."

**Nanoha and Yuuno house.**

"I'm back!" Nanoha announced cheerfully then Vivio, after looking at Nanoha, copied her and said in her soft voice, " I'm back."

Nanoha smiled at Vivio then turned towards Yuuno and I. " You see, Vivio treats our home as her home too. My idea is the best."

" Nanoha, this doesn't solve the problem. So what if she likes our house? You are not going to take care of her and letting her live here forever, aren't you?" Yuuno glared at Nanoha which she replied with a wink, " You understand me too well, Yuuno."

I couldn't help but laughed as it wasn't everyday you could get to see that _expression _especially with Yuuno.

" Ouch, 1 point for Nanoha. Oh come on Yuuno, even you got to admit that Nanoha's idea is quite feasible."

He folded his arms and looked at us. " And that's what getting me worried, Nanoha actually giving ideas that aren't unrealistic or outrageous."

Vivio gave us a confused look as the three of us burst out in laughters.

Finally when our laughter subsided, Nanoha brought Vivio to her room so as to change her clothes while Yuuno and I went to the kitchen to make dinner.

I was amazed at their kitchen which contained a lot of the latest kitchen gizmos that my mum would kill for.

Yuuno turned towards me and said. " Tonight, you shall see how a chief should cook."

" Well, what am I supposed to do then?" I asked him which he then gave a wink, " Well, this chief here lacks a helper or a runner, whichever you want to call it. So of course, the honour shall goes to you."

After Yuuno finished with his cooking, I slumped onto the floor panting and I glared at him. " Some good cook you are. Next time, remind me not to come near you when you are cooking."

He gave an annoying grin and pointed towards the vast array of dishes he had whipped out, " Well my good assistant, can you bring those dishes to that table in the living room or else there will be no dinner for you."

Then for once in my whole life, I swore out loud.

After doing all the menial works, Nanoha and Vivio came out of her room with Nanoha particularly in a high mood.

She then pushed Vivio out from her behind and smiled at Yuuno and I, " Well, how does Vivio looks?"

Vivio, who was blushing madly, tried to hide behind Nanoha but Nanoha grabbed her hand and turned her such that she was facing us.

She was wearing a simple white dress but the focus of our attention was not what she was wearing but on her face. It seemed that Nanoha put make-up on Vivio's face but she had overdid it a little and that it was forced upon her due to the various smudges on her face.

Struggling to control my laughter, I managed to utter, " Very. hehe. nice... Vivio, you seems.. beautiful."

Nanoha beamed at me but her smile turned into a frown when she looked beside me.

Yuuno kept laughing while holding his stomach then after a while, he rolled on the floor as his laughter got out of control. Vivio's eyes started to get watery and Nanoha, upon noticing that, kicked Yuuno in the stomach twice and conforted Vivio, " Ignore that crazy idiot over there. You look very beautiful and even Fate agreed with me, right?"

I decided that telling the truth seemed unwise and I nodded at her question while giving what I hoped a soothing smile. Vivio then rubbed her eyes and gave a shy smile at us then Nanoha lead her to her seat then she sat beside her.

" Well, let's tuck into the food. Itadakimas." Vivio and I repeated Nanoha words then we started to eat Yuuno's dishes.

I was amazed at the variety and the tastes of the dishes he cooked and I wondered whether he was a genius at everything. I then looked at Vivio and Nanoha who were engaged in an argument about Vivio eating carrots.

I continued to enjoy their amusing arguments while eating my dinner until Nanoha looked at me and asked, " Fate, tell Vivio to eat those carrots."

I then turned towards Vivio and with a stern expression, I said, " Fate, you have to eat the carrots or else you won't... um... won't... Oh, you won't have a great figure like Nanoha or me."

" What do you mean, Fate onee-chan?"

" Oi, Fate. Are you sure you are going to explain to her what you have just said?" Nanoha shot a flustered look at me. I gave her a wink and mouthed " Don't worry. Leave it to me."

" Well, it simply mean this." I grabbed Nanoha's chests and pointed at Vivio's chest. " See the difference? It's because Nanoha onee-chan eats a lot of carrot, that's why she has larger.. boobs."

" Oh, I want same boobs as Nanoha or Fate onee-chan." She then ate the carrots albeit with a look of utmost reluctance but at least I got her to eat them.

" THUMP". I then saw Nanoha lying on the floor with her face being beetroot red.

I chuckled to myself and thought,_ Maybe I should play more of such tricks at her next time._

* * *

_**2 hours later. **_

" Urgh...".

" Good morning, Nanoha." I said to the girl whose head was lying on my lap. She rubbed her eyes blearily and stretched her arms then she stared at me.

" Oh my gosh, have I being sleeping on your lap all the while? Does your legs feel numb? Does your ..." She suddenly bombarded me with all these questions whch startled me for a moment.

" Ow.. It's still a little numb but don't worry, it will be alright after a few stretches." I grimaced as I stretched my stiff and sore legs on the floor.

Seeing Nanoha worried face, I grinned at her.

" Well to say the truth, I don't find it uncomfortable. Seeing your sleeping face is enough to make me endure the numbness so don't worry much." Nanoha blushed at my words then she leaned near my face and kissed me.

" That's for saying those nice words."

" What about my poor legs? You should give me another kiss for that." Nanoha then chuckled and replied, " Well, you get to see my sleeping face already so that's for your legs."

I frowned and pretended to wipe tears from my eyes. " So that's what I get from helping you so many times."

" Speaking of that, I have something to ask you." I suddenly felt an ominous aura radiating from Nanoha which scared me more than anything in the world.

" Tell me, my dear Fate onee chan. Why... Why.. do... you... grab.. my..." I could swear I saw a devil standing behind her as she struggled to complete her questions through gritted teeth.

I tried to run away but unfortunately, the numbness refused to go away from my legs and I tumbled onto the floor when I tried to stand up. Nanoha gripped my shoulder and said with a smile, " Let me repeat that again. Care to explain why do you grab my chests, Fate onee-chan."

I saw my life flashed across my eyes as my answer was going to determine my fate. I tried to think of a reply but my mind was in a blank. Just when I thought I was going to die, a saviour appeared.

Yuuno appeared in front of us and said with a frown, " What are the both of you doing? Anyway, just be quiet and don't disturb Vivio's sleep. You don't know the hell I have being going through just to get her to sleep."

" What does Vivio do to make you look as though you are going to die anytime?" I quickly asked Yuuno, hoping that Nanoha would be more interested in Vivio than killing me.

Luckily, Nanoha was indeed more interested in Vivio and she asked, " Quickly tell us Yuuno. I want to know too."

"Well, I have to take out of your storybooks and read all of them to her. Even then, she only gives a yawn for my effort and I have to repeat the story-telling for around three times before she fell asleep. She's the same as you when you are her age, Nanoha." Yuuno gave a loud yawn as I laughed and Nanoha turning her face away from us.

" Oh yeah, just when I was about to forget. Nanoha, what about your tuition?" Yuuno suddenly asked the both of us.

The three of us stared at each other for a while then Nanoha laughed. " Oh, it's so late already. Why don't we start the tuition tomorrow instead . Beside, the both of you are so tired, might as well go to take a nice long rest."

"Think you can run out of this Nanoha? Thanks for reminding me or else I will have forgotten my original mission. Come on, Nanoha. Let's start our study marathon now. Yuuno, you can go and take a rest while I tutor Nanoha." Nanoha's face paled very quickly while Yuuno gave a thumb-up at me.

" Fate, you must be kidding right? There's still school tomorrow and beside, everyone is exhausted already." I flexed my arms and said, " Don't worry about me, Nanoha. Come, let's not waste so much time on useless talk now."

I then grabbed her hand and dragged her into her room while Nanoha tried to prise open my grip on her.

" Oh yeah, Yuuno. Mind if you make some coffee? We will need them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Alright, it's time to continue this dead fan-fic. Cheers to Nanoha and Fate and everybody out there. **

* * *

**Please R and R as usual ^_^**

" Fate, I want to sleep. Can we just leave all these works until tomorrow pleaseeee?" Nanoha gave a loud groan as she tried to solve an algebra question and coincidentally, mathematics was her weakest subject so it was giving her a huge headache.

Fate replied before she continue to sip her coffee. " No, Nanoha. Your test is due this Friday and we have around three to four days left to help you pass it. Beside, i am sacrificing my sleep here to help you so be grateful and work hard and not just complain about it."

" You are more of a devil than Yuuno. At least he knows the notion of rest." Nanoha muttered under her breathe as she glared at the offending question who was obviously testing her patience.

Fate placed down her cup of coffee and held Nanoha's hand gently, causing Nanoha to give a surprise look at her. " Because, I care about you. I don't want you to go some special supplementary programs and deprive us the chance to go on dates. I am selfish, Nanoha. I want you to be with me every possible moment in our lives."

Nanoha was touched not only by Fate's words but the feeling she put into them. She could feel the sincerity and the love Fate had for her through those words and she knew all of it because she knew Fate wasn't a person who would say such things easily, at least in her opinion.

She smiled at the blond girl who had the same expression and said, " Thank you Fate. That meant a lot to me." Fate gave an embarrassed look after realising what she had just say to Nanoha but she continued to hold her hand while smiling at Nanoha.

" Ahem, sorry if i intrude into both of your world." Yuuno coughed lightly as he opened the room's door which caused the couple to seperate from each other quickly while blushing madly. He gave an amused look at the both of them and admonished them lightly, " Well, I don't mind the both of you declaring your love for each other but mind if the both of you do it after the examination?"

" Yes, dad. Yuuno, maybe you should adopt me after you have become legally adult." Nanoha teased him which caused Fate to chuckle and Yuuno, as usual, had the perfect reply, " No thanks, I rather being your friend than your father. Beside, i don't have a lot of lifetimes to spare you know?"

" Hey, what do you mean by that? Come on Fate, rebuke him." Nanoha turned to Fate for help, knowing that she would help her except that her girlfriend was laughing at Yuuno's reply.

" Geez, everybody just love to bully me. Even Fate, humph." Nanoha turned her head away from the both of them and instead, she turned her attention back on solving that question. Yuuno ruffled Nanoha hair, which she enjoyed it though she tried to hide it from them, and said, " Well, good luck on your revision. Know that all of us want you to pass the test, so do your best. Goodnight then, the both of you. I shall go have my... beauty sleep."

He then quickly ran out of the room as pillows were thrown at him by the both of them. Nanoha then resumed on her revision albeit reluctantly while Fate continued to supervise Nanoha although her eyes were more on her than her work. As Nanoha tried to solve it in vain, Fate couldn't help but grinned at Nanoha's expression which to her, was both funny and cute.

But even Fate had her limit and looking at Nanoha could only help that much. Her eyes started to become heavy and her mind became cloudy as her body tried to force her to sleep and although she tried to resist them, she finally succumbed to her body's wish and she fell asleep.

" Mou, I still cannot solve this question. Fate, mind if you come and help me?" Nanoha cried out in frustration and decicded to ask her lover for help. She waited for Fate's reply but to her surprise, there was only complete silence. She then turned towards Fate and was greeted by the sight of her lying on her bed, sleeping peacefully.

" Mou.. Only they get to sleep, yet I have to do all these questions which are going to take the whole night to complete them. Ahh, forget it. Sleep is still important, i shall leave all these questions for tomorrow then." Nanoha then closed her assessment book and switched off her table lamp, then she headed towards her own bed and slowly and carefully pushed Fate gently to one side while she took up the other side of the bed.

" Goodnight, sweetheart." She gave Fate a kiss on the cheek then she closed her eyes and instantly fell into her dreamland.

_**Fate POV **_

_I looked around me and see a meadow with the lush green grass decorated over it and with trees acting as ornaments on it. I slowly walked towards it but i don't know for what purpose, just that my body acted on its own. As I continued to walk, a tree which was in front of me started to grow in my view as i get closer to it and when i reached it, it towered over me. I realised it was a sakura tree as petals glided past me and grazing my cheek gently. _

_I touched the spot where it touched me and realised it felt real. Is it the real world or is it the world in my dream? Then, the same girl who have being talking to me in my dream appeared from behind the tree and she smiled at me. _

" _You again? Why do you bring me here?" I asked her although the tone was not gentle. She replied with a giggle, " I'm not the one who bring you here. It's you who come here on your own accord." _

" _Oh really? But why will I come here for?" I gave a skeptical look at the little girl and when she doesn't reply to my answer, I try to press her for it. _

" _Well, no answer there? So i guess it's true that you are manipulating me in my dream huh?" She stared at me with her unusual eyes and said softly, " No, I'm not controlling you or anything. Just know that it is not coincidence but it is all fate that all of these things happen."_

_I was about to retort back when she suddenly appeared in front of me and placed her finger on my lips. " Hush, Fate. Do you like this sakura tree?"_

_I raised my eyebrows at the unexpected question she asked me but nonetheless, i replied. " I find it pretty." She lowered her head in disappointment and asked softly, " Just like that?" _

_I nodded my head then suddenly, she grabbed my hand and placed it on the tree. I was about to ask her what's she doing when suddenly, i felt a sense of connection with the tree. It was as though the tree was part of me or to put it accurately, **I **was part of the tree. I tried to remove my hand from the tree but it was as though my hand was glued to it. Fear started to grip me but then, i felt warmth on my hand. _

_I looked at the source of warmth and realised that it was the little girl who was placing her hand on mine. She smiled at me then said, " Do you realise it now, Fate?" I continued to stare at her, not knowing how to reply her then it suddenly hit me like a jolt of lightning. _

" _Hey, aren't you Vivio?" She looked startled at my question then she gave a mysterious smile and said, " Go back to sleep, Fate. You will know all of the answers in the future." _

_A sense of vertigo overcame me and i lost conscious, again retreating from the dreamworld._

I woke up suddenly, and realised that i was no longer in the world in my dream but in the real world, the world where Nanoha and I live. I sighed, aware that it was stupid of me to take the dream seriously but it was so real, such that i had trouble distinguishing reality and drean.

" This sucks really. At this rate, I will go crazy." I muttered to myself. I then realised that i had fallen asleep during the supervision and that Nanoha was sleeping beside me. I groaned and gave a face-palm, knowing that Yuuno would give her an earful for this but when i saw the peaceful expression Nanoha gave when she slept, I gave up all thoughts of waking her up and asking her to study.

" Oh well, i let you off for today then." I stroked her face and she gave a soft moan then she suddenly gave a " nyahaha.".

" She's just like a kitten. Cute and innocent, even while she's sleeping." I mused to myself then i gave a loud yawn before i could stifle it. I then kissed her cheek, which she again moaned softly, before falling asleep.

I was about to fell asleep when i felt something crawling onto the bed. I woke up reluctantly and was wondering what it was when that thing asked with a slur, " I want to sleep with Fate onee chan and Nanoha onee chan."

I gave a sigh of relief when i realised it was Vivio. She gave a yawn and squeezed herself between Nanoha and I and fell asleep before I could say anything. I scratched my head and was pondering whether I should carry her to her bed when I realised that she had the same expression as Nanoha when she was sleeping.

I was struggling within myself over the decision of returning her to her bed and the look on her face did not help matters. Finally, i gave up and tried to sleep in a side-way position so as to make more space for Vivio and which i had to sacrificed my own sleeping space.

**3rd person view. **

" Ring... Ring..."

" Urgh... Can somebody turn that alarm off?" Fate muttered as she tried to shut the ringing sound by grabbing the pillow and covered her ears. Finally after a few seconds of ringing, Fate gave a groan and cursed the clock under her breath as she walked groggily towards the alarm clock and turned it off.

She then gave a yawn and proceeded back to the bed for her sleep when Yuuno entered the room and said with a smile, " Wow, you are such a early-riser. Unlike Nanoha who always sleep like a log and I have to spend half of my morning just to wake her up."

Fate rubbed her eyes blearily and went to the bathroom to clean herself. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went back to their room, feeling refreshed and ready for another school day. She was amused at the sight of Yuuno shaking Nanoha until Yuuno himself was exhausted while Nanoha continued to sleep.

Finally when Yuuno, with the help of Fate, managed to wake Nanoha up who was in a bad mood, the both of them went to the dining room quickly so as to avoid Nanoha who was cursing and grumbling while she was washing herself.

They ate their breakfast and changed into their uniforms, then they set out for school after Nanoha wrote a note for Vivio which had some instructions in it.

They were then joined by Chrono and Vita who was questioning the trio over the night revision. She gave a disappointed look when the three of them answered her and she complained, " Tch, nothing interesting. I thought Nanoha or Fate will do something interesting but guess I'm wrong."

Nanoha turned red and looked away while Fate just shrugged and determined to look at anywhere but Chrono and Vita while Yuuno laughed softly. Vita looked at their reactions then she shrugged and started to hum a tune from " Secret Ambition". Chrono gave a disinterested look and instead chatted with Yuuno about the various upcoming computer games.

Fate then grabbed Nanoha's hand which elicted another blush from her and held it as they walked towards school. When they reached the school gate, Takeru and his cronies were standing in front of the gate, chatting around and pointing at the girls walking into the school while giving dirty smiles at them.

" Hey, look who's here? It's the lesbian couples and their dogs." Takeru shouted at them when he noticed the group and his cronies all laughed loudly which made them looked more stupid. Fate just raised her fist in reply and releasing Nanoha's hand for a moment, she cracked them and said, " Look's who here? A bunch of losers whose leader is an even bigger loser than them."

Takeru and his friends glared at her and he said threateningly, " Say that again and I make sure that you regret your words. Don't think that your bunch of dogs can win us in fights."

Fate raised her eyebrows and she laughed at them. " So say the loser who cannot win a girl in a fight. I bet that after you lose to me, you go back crying to your mummy huh?"

Takeru looked like he wanted to lunge at her but he managed to restrain himself in time. He took a deep breath and he sneered, " At least I'm straight. Unlike you and your .... girlfriend who are just a bunch of freaks."

Now Fate wanted to lunge at him and taught him a lesson he deserved but Nanoha grabbed her hand and shook her head silently, beseeching her to control herself. Fate bit her lips and glared at him, pouring as much hatred and venom as possible into the glare. She had never hated somebody so much but Takeru turned out to be the exception.

Yuuno stepped forward and said, " Go away, Takeru. Or else I will report to the discipline master that you are preventing us to enter the school and caused us to be late, then we will see who is laughing."

Takeru narrowed his eyes but was unable to form a comeback at Yuuno so he walked into the school with his gang, leaving a nasty atmosphere behind.

Vita and Chrono rolled their eyes together and said in unison, " What a waste of time talking to idiots." Yuuno patted Fate and Nanoha on the shoulder and gestured towards the school. " Shall we go in? Don't worry about Takeru, he's just an idiot who only know how to spout nonsense."

Nanoha nudged at Fate and asked softly, " Are you ok, Fate?" Fate just nodded her head silently and grabbing Nanoha's hand gently, she then walked into the school with her friends.

" Hey, what's up Nanoha." Hayate cheery voice greeted her once Nanoha reached her seat.. Nanoha just shook her head and replied, " Nothing Hayate. I thought you are busy with your council duty?"

Hayate shrugged her shoulder and sat opposite Nanoha. " They can do without me for a few minutes. So, what is it that is bugging you? And don't say there's nothing cause you suck at lying."

Nanoha sighed then she told Hayate about the whole incident. Hayate gave a thoughtful look then she said, " Well, it shouldn't be a problem about being lesbians for Fate since she had declared the relationship to the whole school. Beside, it's Takeru we are talking about and only idiots will take his words seriously. Maybe you try asking her about it?"

" I will already done it if she is willing to talk to me about it but she's keep having that face of her which shouts " stay away from me". What a great morning huh?" Nanoha then lied her face onto the table and sighed again while Hayate continued to ponder over Nanoha words.

" Alright class, please get back to your seats." There was a mad scramble in the class as the students rushed back to their seats and Hayate continued to give a worried look at her good friend who continued to look lifeless.

After school, Fate was standing outside the school gate and waiting for Nanoha as usual. She knew that she was in a foul mood and all of her friends had suffered from her moodiness and worse of all, Nanoha suffered the most as she accompanied Fate whenever they got free time.

She rubbed her temple and made a mental note to apologise to everybody the next day, especially Nanoha. Well, she thought wryly, she could easily made up to her tonight....

Oh god, she blushed. When had she started to have such thoughts.. She had fantasized sometime before but now, she was seriousy considering doing _that_ to her. Recalling the innocent sleeping face of Nanoha, she dispelled such thoughts in her mind. There's no way she would risk losing that face over such stuffs, even though she desired it but she could control it.

" Hey, Fate. Have you wait for very long?" Fate grinned at the short girl who was panting in front of her and she replied, " Not at all, Nanoha. You don't have to rush yourself, especially since you aren't fit."

" Mou, I'm fit. I passed my fitness test just like you so there." Nanoha retorted which Fate easily countered. " Yeah, i passed with flying colours. You barely passed, so there's a difference."

" Humph, whatever. At least my figure is better than yours." Nanoha puffed out her chest, knowing that she had won Fate but Fate chuckled and whispered softly, " Let's check it at home tonight, shall we?"

Nanoha widened her eyes at Fate's answer but instead of blushing which was her usual reaction, she grinned and nodded her head. " Alright, if that's what Fate desire."

Fate swallowed and she asked slowly, " Nanoha, are you serious about it?"

" Nyahah, of course... not. I can't believe Fate actually believe me, what a pervert." Nanoha laughed which made Fate felt a bit embarrassed and she just walked off quickly, causing Nanoha to run just to catch up with her.

" Oh yeah, Nanoha. Remember that we have tuition tonight so prepare yourself. Yesterday night is too slack for us, so tonight we must work hard." Nanoha groaned loudly and was about to turn about and run away when Fate grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her, laughing at Nanoha's protest.


End file.
